Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale
by SWFreak061284
Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Reviews seriously wanted. Many par
1. Prelude

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: As of now, none, but later I may have mentions. 

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Prelude:

The five guardians of the shadows watching the Ring, 

Nightwalkers of the nighttime sky. 

First of the five carrying a blacken sword is their king 

With two to be the watchers of the towers high 

While the last of the five seeks the ring

As the borders are watched by another walker's blade.

Clashing blades shall sound 

As the five are struck down by fellow blades

While foreign blades are turned away.


	2. Chapter 1: Restless Night

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: As of now, none, but later I may have mentions. 

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Chapter 1: Restless Night

Tossing and turning was all Peregrin Took could do in the complete darkness of his room. It seemed the world was asleep and calm, but something in his mind screamed out in protest to sleeping. The November night was the same as all the others, but Pippin couldn't sleep and had knotted his sheets up in the course of five hours.

He unknotted his sheets and sat on the edge of his bed fumbling to find a candle. With it lit eeriness settled with the candle's flickering flame sending dancing shadows around his room. Rivendell was in itself beautiful, but Pippin felt uncomfortable at night no matter where he was. There was no moon out and so the torches and small lamps didn't illuminate the rooms much. Even his own little candle didn't light all the surfaces nearest to him. 

Pippin got up and quietly crept towards the door just as a hand landed on his shoulder made him jump and turn around to gather who could be awake. In the dim candlelight, he saw Sam's face looking sleepy but curious. Pippin relaxed and whispered to Sam.

"What are you doing up, Sam?"

"I couldn't sleep neither. I saw you getting up and came to see where you would be going in this darkness," Sam answered still whispering. Pippin smiled. The greatest snoop of them all was standing beside him.

"I'm going to walk around downstairs. Care to follow?" Pippin asked actually meaning 'I'm going to snoop about; come and join me so, if I get caught, I won't be alone.' Sam looked between Merry and Frodo's bed then turned to Pippin nodding. Both exited the room shutting the door behind them.

Pippin led the small expedition down the hallway and came to a pair of stairs. Halfway down the steps, Pippin's hobbit ears caught the sound of voices and footsteps down below. He turned to Sam, who also heard the noise, and gave him a questioning look. Pippin blew the candle out and set it on a nearby table continuing to walk down, practically blind in the dark, but intently listening with Sam holding onto his arm also blind. 

"It'd be a pity now to miss whatever is coming up," Pippin thought and slowed his pace as he walked closer to the bottom. Sam did the same.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Pippin ducked behind a chair dragging Sam with him now seeing bright lights flood the room. Three forms entered the room through an entrance opposite of the staircase. Two, from he could tell, were Elven guards he had seen at the gates of Rivendell when they entered. The third had a cloak on obscuring his/her face. 

The cloaked prisoner, he thought, wasn't struggling. Their gloved hands were behind his/her back with their arms held by the guards, who had swords drawn. Pippin watched with his stomach knotting slightly at the anticipation of what was to happen next. He felt Sam move to the side of him and whisper something to his ear.

"What if the prisoner escapes!" Sam exclaimed but had his mouth covered for the outburst. Pippin put a finger to his lip signaling to be quieter then let his hand drop from the red head's face. Pippin's mind swirled with possibilities making him almost dizzy.  
"Never seen a prisoner in a place like this. I wonder who or what it is! Could it be an orc?!" he pondered now slightly elated at the prospect of seeing something exciting happen. Visiting Bilbo gave him a chance to hear stories, and now there was something new here that had a tale to tell. 

The guards stood idly for a moment then started walking off again down a corridor when from what Pippin could tell a messenger came. Pippin got up and followed carefully just as Sam caught his shirt. He turned around and saw Sam's stern look.

"Come on, Sam! This is a chance to witness something extraordinary!" he said quickly with his voice still low.

"Walking around is different from spying, Pippin." Pippin rolled his eyes and sighed. The figures were about to disappear around a corner leaving them in darkness.

"Just pretend your spying on Frodo again, Sam; except this time we're not looking for anything about the ring, and Frodo is now cloaked with an escort of guards," Pippin argued, jerking his shirt from Sam and started running to the group. Sam followed biding him to slow down which Pippin did, but in the darkness neither realized that even if he stopped, Sam wouldn't see him.

Sam crashed into Pippin and for a moment the two remained in the middle of the room trying to not to laugh. Once calmed down the two got up, and Pippin led with Sam behind him gripping his arm. "We don't need to get separated and lost," Pippin thought and started walking slower as they approached the group. They stayed out of the torchlight and kept quiet. Neither of the hobbits had noticed they were traveling down with the corridors accompanying stairs and stairs accompanying more halls. Pippin was lost, and he hoped Sam knew how to get them out of here.

Pippin briefly looked at his friend and noticed him just as dumbfounded as he was. "What was that Gandalf would say about now; oh yeah, that we're 'the blind leading the blind.' " Pippin smiled which caught the attention of Sam, who looked confused on what the joke was. Pippin stopped quickly and watched the guards enter a room that had two windows on either side of the door. Beside the door were crates.

"Perfect!" Pippin thought and raced to the window on the right behind the door and set the crates up in such a fashion that he and Sam could easily stand to peek through the window. Pippin climbed on with Sam reluctantly climbing up to join the snooping. Both hobbits peeked in carefully seeing they had everyone's backs, which came as a relief, then side profiles as they settled. 

Directly in front were the two guards from before still holding the prisoner. To the far left were two Elves, a female and male, sitting down in seats with a desk in front of them. If Pippin remembered correctly, the female looked like she was apart of Lady Arwen's traveling group. She had dark blonde hair pulled halfway back and braided down. She wore a fitting dress of deep maroon and hunter green.

"At this time of night who would be that well dressed," Pippin asked mentally and turned to Sam, who looked to be thinking the same thing. The guy wore his hair much shorter than Pippin had seen on previous Elven males with his hair all pulled back in a ponytail. Like all the rest, he had the stark blonde hair, and like the female, wore the elaborate clothes. Whether those were the bedclothes of the royalty, neither of the hobbits knew.

Pippin was disappointed when the two started speaking in Elfish because he didn't know any of the language, and he was pretty sure Sam was about as knowledgeable as he was. After about a minute of conversation between the two leading Elves the guards took the prisoner's bonds off and moved away from the person. 

To his and Sam's surprise, the prisoner pulled down their cloak to reveal another Elf. Her stark blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with some strands in her face. With the cloak still on, neither hobbit could tell if she carried any weapons or even what her outfit looked like. She held her hands out palms forward and let the guards search her. "Aren't they suppose to do that before?" Pippin wondered and watched more intently studying every detail.

Off of her the guards pulled two weapons of dull metal with three blades. She still wore the gloves that he and Sam had seen before, but now they saw an Elven uniform under the cloak but with black tones, not green hues. She stood erect not letting the guards daunt her, but she didn't try and escape either. Pippin looked at Sam, who was just absorbed in the event.

"An Elf caught at night, and so much of a threat, she had to be held back here away from prying eyes and ears--well, except for Sam and mine," he mused and watched as the prisoner removed her cloak and hand it to the guards, who placed it with the weapons. She stood patiently with her hands behind her back.

Why are you here? You are not of this land. the well-dressed Elf maiden asked firmly in an Elven tongue. Pippin whispered to Sam to remember as many phrases as possible to ask Frodo about.

I seek advice with Lord Elrond. the imprisoned Elf answered monotone. Pippin readjusted himself and observed now that the nighttime was ending with dawn approaching slowly over the mountains. 

I will give him your message, but you will have to be held here till he passes judgment otherwise. the male Elf said after a while then stood up and motioned for the guards to place the prisoner in the holding cell in the back. Pippin watched the guards grab the prisoner and went into the dark cell. Sam's and his vision could not penetrate walls; they waited till the guards came out with a pile of clothes and gear.

Sam tapped Pippin's shoulder quickly and mentioned something about them needing to hide. Pippin nodded and ducked behind the crates pulling Sam beside him. Pippin looked up and saw the lights in the room grow dim then light again as the people walk out carrying a torch. As soon as the group had passed, Pippin jumped out and headed into the room once again stopped by Sam.

"Come on Pippin; dawn's approachin'. We need to be getting back." Sam said with his voice slightly tense. Pippin sighed and nodded. "Someone needs to come back though," he thoughts argued and started walking back with Sam beside him.


	3. Chapter 2: Curious Encounters

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: As of now, none, but later I may have mentions. 

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Chapter 2: Curious Encounters

The morning's dawning rays entered the hobbit's room and sent a cascade of light to every corner that was darken by the night. Frodo Baggins awoke hearing the familiar sound of birds chirping and Elven musicians playing in the gardens. During the night the music hardly stopped but became quieter and less enthusiastic. The dark haired hobbit sat up in bed and stretched noticing that Sam and Pippin were not in their beds.

"Those two are never up before breakfast unless they're collecting it," he thought thinking breakfast now would be great if he could stay awake long enough and sat on the edge of his bed still fighting off the urge to fall asleep again. His door busted open to see the bright faces of Pippin and Sam, who saw him and rushed to his side as if he had waken from the darkness that he was under when brought here. Frodo looked slightly stunned from their entrance and shook his head trying to wake up.

" 'ello Pippin! 'ello Sam!" Frodo yawned "What brings you two up so early?" 

"An Elf, sir," Sam said hastily then blushed feeling slightly stupid. The whole place was surrounded by Elves. Frodo gave a look of concern to his friends a bit disturb by their rather odd behavior.

Pippin went through the story about them seeing a criminal get thrown into a cell and a description of the weapons and clothing. Frodo listened not believing half of it; then again, Sam had snooped him out and found out about the ring. By this time Merry had waken and joined the hobbit discussion. 

"What could an Elf do that could be so bad? I thought Elves were peaceful," Sam asked slightly alarmed by the news that Elves were suddenly bad. Frodo laughed.

"Most are, Sam, but we don't have any idea of what she did. The information you gave me was rather vague. It could be something as simple as not getting a lyric of a song right to being banished and coming back." Pippin and Merry exchanged looks of interest then turned back to Frodo.

"Have you heard of anything, Frodo?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing; then again, this isn't my business," he paused, "our business to know about her life. She might have been placed there because it was night and Elrond couldn't see her."

By the look on Pippin's face, the young hobbit had an epiphany and started trying to remember some of the Elf's phrases Sam and he had heard. Frodo listened and laughed when their words came out all wrong or jumbled with others. By the time everything was literally said, the hobbits were in tears from laughter.

"All I got out of that mix of words was 'Elrond', 'message', 'land' and maybe 'prison.' " Frodo said furrowing his eyebrows slightly crossed by the words.

Pippin walked away from the hobbit group pondering. Frodo knew they look in Pippin's eyes; it meant he had an idea that would require him cajoling someone of this group to agree to a devious plan. Frodo watched Pippin carefully and saw the younger hobbit come back with one of his "I have an idea" looks.

"We should talk to the prisoner," Pippin said lowering his voice and creeping up to the group.

"What gives us the authority, Pippin?" Merry asked folding his arms across his chest. Frodo knew no matter how much they argued, in the end curiosity would take over, and they would go on this adventure.

"Besides Pippin, what right have we? She probably doesn't want a group of hobbits jumping in her business," Frodo added. Pippin looked around watching for prying eyes. "The snooper watches for fellow snoops," Frodo smirked.

"Maybe she's lonely--" Pippin began but was cut short by Merry's outburst.  
"Or maybe she's a cold-blooded killer!" Merry said suddenly looking worried.

"But she didn't fight the guards, and she had plenty of times when she could have, too. You can ask Sam!" Pippin said in an almost last ditch effort to get them to go. Frodo pondered and confessed that he was now curious about this mysterious Elven female that seem to keep his friends out most of the night. 

"Lets all get dressed and go find this person," Frodo finally said and went to dress first behind the dressing curtain. When they were all set, Sam lead the group to the dark chambers where the Elf was hid.

Surprisingly, there weren't many people out and about in the main halls and rooms. The hobbits began their journey through the long corridors and stairs. With them walking down the slightly darker halls, Frodo was reminded of his travels through the forest before reaching Bree; only this time he was growing weary from all the walking. He hadn't fully recovered from the stab wound and long periods of walking and traveling made him very tired. 

About the moment he was going to protest, the group came upon a door with two windows on either side of it looking in. Pippin ran ahead and checked the interior through the windows then opened the door. Frodo walked ahead and looked inside the room. It was bare with only two chairs and a desk to the left and a door to the right probably leading to the cell he figured. 

The room itself was of light stone with old wooden columns holding the thatched looking roof. This room didn't hold the same warm, beautiful feeling the rest of the city held. Frodo felt a little uneasy in such a place void of the beauty that seemed to pour in from every corner of Rivendell. This place seemed buried away from everything. 

Frodo observed that he seemed to be the only one feeling this and continued to look around. Merry looked gravely around the place and stuck close to him; Pippin had found the stack of clothes and weapons from before and started looking through them. Frodo looked at Pippin disapprovingly.

"Those aren't our things to look through, Pippin," Merry said reading Frodo's looks. Pippin pulled out the two weapons and gazed at them. The foreign weapons had three blades with the middle blade being longer than that other two. The two side blades curved, almost bending back on itself, with a thin metal connecting the three blades together near the handle. The weapons held a graceful and beautiful look to them from what Frodo could see. Pippin fumbled with the blades not knowing exactly how to grasp the weapons.

"I never seen blades like those before," Sam commented.  
"Elven blades, I think Sam, but I've never seen those types either." The elder hobbit walked up to Pippin and grabbed one of the blades looking at the handle. Something caught his eye. Across the handle and partially on the middle blade was the old Elven script--the same that was inscribed on the One Ring. "I see why she was kept imprisoned," he thought and set the blade down gently now seeming more dangerous than a minute ago.

"What's wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
"Nothing. Just curious about where such came from," Frodo answered trying to fake smile. The rest of the items were mainly clothing. Frodo kept feeling a warning in the back of his mind saying this pillaging was going to get them into trouble. "Hobbit curiosity could kill," he figured and saw the door to the cell. Sam placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and looked at him. He knew exactly what the hobbit was thinking and sighed. 

"We've looked, Pippin. Let's go." Frodo commanded looking sternly at the teenage hobbit, who just stopped looking through the items but knocked a book off. The book fell and opened to a page where an Elf male was drawn. Pippin crouched down to grab the book but didn't get the chance as Frodo snatched it and closed it without looking any further through it.

"I wonder who that Elf was," Merry said apparently thinking aloud. Frodo shook his head.

"We'll just have to wonder then" Sam hastily said once again as Frodo put the book up. Frodo was curious about the picture that looked hand drawn in charcoal or some other tool. To the far side of the wall were the keys to the cell. He made his way over without saying a word to the hobbit group. Something instinctively felt right about him speaking to this woman.

He turned to the others after he had unlocked the door. "Keep watch and stay put." was his command then the Ringbearer opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. The cell looked larger than it seemed from the bare stone room of before.

This room was barer with dark stone for the walls that carried no beauty matching the tone of the previous room to a peak. He saw a figure lying down on the far wall on a raised up bed. Manacles were on her hands and feet, but the bonds didn't seem to stop her from sleeping. Curled up on her side, Frodo saw her resting peaceful with her blonde Elven hair hanging loosely in her face with a long beige dress on. "Her prison gown," Frodo thought walking unknowingly closer.

He didn't want to wake her so, Frodo crept quieter. Outside the cell the room had grown quiet leaving Frodo to believe that either the group was pillaging again or watching his every move. It was when he was a yard away he noticed that she had a jagged scar over her right eye where possibly a sword had bitten at her flesh--from a battle or struggle, he wasn't sure.

The urge to leave her sleeping form kept the hobbit's stomach in knots. "Why are you nervous about a sleeping Elf, Baggins?" he thoughts wondered. He didn't have an answer. Frodo turned and began to leave.

"Wait," a voice from the room said clearly sending Frodo into a nervous jump. He turned around and saw the female Elf's eyes open but her body unmoved from her resting spot. The hobbit turned back and looked at the Elf, blue eyes to dark blue eyes. He didn't say anything, which didn't stop her. "You're either very brave or very foolish for entering here with a sleeping criminal." Frodo still didn't answer but was taken back by her comment and was about to protest till she talked again.

"By the looks of you though, I'd say the first part. What brings you here, little one; surely not just to see me?" She asked now raising up to sitting position holding a gaze on Frodo. After his mind screamed out to answer, Frodo walked closer and answered confidently.

"My friends had heard of your capture so--" he was cut off.  
"So, curiosity brought you and your friends here, but courage brought you here to visit me," she finished and got down from her bed and sat on the floor cross legged now looking up to him.

"Yes, that's basically it. Who are you, and why are you locked up?" Frodo asked firmly.

"I'm one of the five, five of five, who are the guardians of the Mordor and of the Ring that you bear around your neck." she stated. Frodo was caught off guard, and he knew his faced showed it because the Elf sighed looking at the floor slightly ashamed or nervous about how he would swallow the information.

He almost choked on it. She knew about the ring he bore then calmly tells him she's from Mordor. The hobbit calmed himself not wanting to jump to any conclusions. He knew Elves did not come from Mordor, and he knew agents of darkness did not carry a light and beauty to them like she did. The "guardian" as she claimed to be looked like a normal Elf maiden.

"Who told you about the One Ring?" Frodo asked very quietly.

"No one has spoken to me. I sensed it on you." she once again stated with no emotion. Frodo was once again caught off guard. "Sensed?" In the time he spent here, he thought only the Black Riders could sense the ring and even that depended on it to be used. It occurred to him that he didn't have the time or knowledge to pursue anymore questions and began to exit. Once again, he was accompanied by a "wait" from the Elf, this time like a plea.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Ringbearer; I thought you were sent here as an interrogator. My apologies." She paused and readjusted herself to a kneeling position sitting on both her feet. Frodo felt like he was in a spell and went to her again. "An agent of evil?" he thoughts pondered and doubted. He had never in his life seen a cruel Elf. He could tell she was watching him because she slightly frowned shaking her head.

"Your naive nature to other creatures is understandable, little one, because you doubt me when I say I'm no better than your enemies you face in the south are, but such innocence will get you harmed in the end."

Frodo looked slightly offended at the hint of ignorance and stared down at her saying sternly "I've seen evil, and know it's feeling. I don't see any malice in you." He pondered his once wounded shoulder that would never fully heal.

"That's because you do not see all sides of me," she countered. Frodo sighed once again calming his nerves. He was not going to play mind games with the prisoner. He thoughts drifted to Gollum and the vile creature's tendencies.  
"Are you as bad as Gollum?" he asked slightly confident.

"No, I had never encountered the ring till now, nor do I seek it now for it's power like he does. I am to guard it. That is was I was created to do, but I have done worse than his thieving and attacks." she answered her voice laced with ambiguous meanings. She sounded sad with hints of regret about her job, but she also seemed to feel pride in the job she was "created" for. The Elf stared at him for a moment and said, from he what he could gather, a poem in Elfish that baffled him. Frodo now had a million questions to ask but was interrupted by the door swinging open to two Elven guards with Lord Elrond and Gandalf following.

"If you're finished speaking with her, Frodo, may we?" Lord Elrond asked not hinting about being angry or disappointed. Frodo nodded to Lord Elrond smiling sheepishly then exited the cell. His mind spun from the information. Sam walked up to him and looked concerned.

"Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam, but I'd like to go to my room," Frodo said pondering the conversation he just had as he and the hobbit group left the Elf maiden to the wisdom of Elrond and Gandalf.


	4. Chapter 3: Evil Among Them

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: As of now, none, but later I may have mentions. 

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Chapter 3: Evil Among Them

The Prince of Mirkwood fingered the string that was strung taunt on his bow. Idleness and anticipation for the traveling as one of the chosen companions of the ring had made him restless in a place as quiet and docile as Rivendell. Sitting next to the window allowed some fresh air into his room, but he still felt shut in. 

His Elven eyes caught sight of the ranger, Aragorn, talking to Boromir. The two sat opposite of each other on, Aragorn on a log with Boromir on the ground leaning against a tree. Legolas wondered what they were conversing about then to his surprise he saw the dwarf, Gimli, join the two and start talking. The Elf watched for a while then got up setting his bow across his bed. Legolas left his room in strides. 

His room rested on one of the lower levels of the House of Elrond so, after a hallway, a door to the outside and a great deal of walking along a path, he soon joined the group that was now comprised of the three he saw before plus the hobbit company that had arrived here with the ranger. Legolas approached and was greeted by Aragorn who offered his seat and stood in front of the group. All eyes including his turned to Aragorn.

"I asked for you to be here because we are the nine of the company that shall take the ring south to its final fate," Aragorn began.

"But Gandalf's not here!" Pippin, the youngest of the hobbits, spoke up. What he said was true. Gandalf was absent from this meeting that Aragorn called, but he decided that proper explanations would be said if patience was given in return.

Aragorn nodded to the young one and continued "Gandalf is discussing a matter with Lord Elrond--the same matter we'll be addressing here." Aragorn turned to Frodo who stood up. Legolas looked at the hobbit curiously. It was not too long ago Frodo was near darkness; now the same being stood here today once again bearing something important to the group.

"About a week ago, I spoke with someone that claimed to be an agent of Sauron," Frodo started choosing his words carefully from what the Elf could tell. "She knew about the ring claiming to sense it on me, and she even seem to read my emotions."

"If this woman is still locked up, why are we bothering with this discussion?" Boromir asked hastily. Legolas noticed Frodo still holding his ground and almost offended by the thought. Aragorn silenced the chain of whispers and objections allowing the hobbit to speak again.

"She said she was one of the five guardians of the ring-- that she was to protect it." Silence fell after Frodo spoke. Legolas had heard stories of possible guardians in songs and war poems, but thought them to be just myths.

Gimli spoke up first "We dwarves have never heard of such mythical creatures. Are they orcs or spirits?" The question fell on anyone who could answer it.

"The one I spoke to was an Elf." Frodo commented. Legolas gazed at Frodo curiously. Elves did not participate in evil of that sort unless they were made into hideous orcs. Aragorn seemed to read his look and kneeled down to Frodo's level.

"Are you sure?" he asked trying not to be offensive. Frodo sighed and faced the group.   
"I know what I saw. She had Elven pointed ears, fair blonde hair and skin, dark blue eyes but had a jagged scar over one eye." he replied. 

"I saw her too through a window in the cell door!" Merry chimed in adding to Frodo's commentary.

"She also told me something in Elfish," he said and repeated what he could then added, "she didn't seem that bad to me--just emotionless or emotionally drained." Legolas listened to the Elfish Frodo spoke and concluded that it was older than he knew.

"Unless Aragorn knows, I do not know the words you spoke, Frodo. The words may be an ancient form of Elfish used during the War of the Ring." he stated with Aragorn agreeing with him.

"Of course, like the ring's message itself, it's in an old Elfish script not in use today. The message being of course:

'The five guardians of the shadows watching the Ring, 

'Nightwalkers of the nighttime sky. 

'First of the five carrying a blacken sword is their king 

'With two to be the watchers of the towers high 

'While the last of the five seeks the ring

'As the borders are watched by another walker's blade.

'Clashing blades shall sound 

'As the five are struck down by fellow blades

'While foreign blades are turned away.'

These guardians were not all bad. Their dark power relies heavily on the dark poisons of Mordor." Gandalf said as he walked to the group, who greeted him with looks of curiosity and intrigue. Legolas pondered the poem, now riddle, fascinated by the fact that real guardians were alive at all.

"What are these "guardians?" Are they immortal?" Boromir asked concerned. The Gondorian seem to fear any new power since he heard the ring was to be destroyed and not used. 

"The guardians were made from Elves and Men. They were given the blood of orcs and the blood of the Dark Lord. Those that were not immortal became that way gaining the hunting power the orcs and had a connection to the ring." Gandalf stated with wonder in his voice.

"So, that's how she could sense the ring?" Frodo asked placing a hand over the ring under his clothes. Gandalf nodded smiling. The wizard seemed to show no animosity towards the creature that was closer to the Dark Lord than the ringwraighs are. The Elf did not share the same trust. He watched Gandalf examine everyone's faces, including his, and began another tale upon seeing the same distrust on most of their faces.

"Four years before I met Strider, I found the one Frodo spoke to in a ditch face down almost dead. She was close to Lórien, so I took her to the Lady of the Golden Wood, who healed her. Across the guardian's eyes was a fog of darkness that seemed to be fading showing a hint of Elven blue eyes. As she furthered herself away from Mordor, her thoughts cleared and she became as normal as you or me." Gandalf explained. The prince noticed the grave look on the eldest hobbit. His thoughts drifted to a time when he was told about Frodo fading into darkness and how his eyes seem to carry the fog covering him from the light. Legolas eased up from his previous ideas but still did not trust this Elf.

Gimli looked down at the ground stroking his beard. Finally, the dwarf spoke up "Found? Why was she so far away from Mordor to begin with?"

"From what Lord Elrond and I surmised, she's the one sent to seek out the ring and protect it," Gandalf answered.

"Protect it? I thought it could only be destroyed in Mordor?" Pippin asked looking slightly confused. Legolas had to admit; he was just as confused.

"That, my young friend, has confused me also. Maybe she is to protect the person who carries it, but why, I'm not sure." 

All eyes turned briefly at the Ringbearer, who just stared at the ground in deep thought. Legolas thought he could predict what Gandalf was to say next. He thought the wizard would tell them that the Elf was to travel with them. For what purpose, he could not guess.

"Upon passing by here, she past through the Golden Wood again and looked into Galadriel's mirror. The message confused her and sent her to seek the wisdom of Elrond. Through talks with him and I as well, we decided she was to go back and destroy the other guardians. It may slow Sauron's forces enough for the Ringbearer to destroy the ring." Gandalf stated not as a question but almost like an order to troops.

"Take an agent of evil with us, and pray for her not to kill us during the night?" Boromir asked in utter disbelief. Gimli nodded in agreement. Legolas didn't jump in just yet. Both his lord and Gandalf advise for this woman to accompany them with the ring. Something in her story had to be creditable.

The hobbits, save Frodo, looked as surprised and as outraged as Boromir. Frodo on the other hand looked like he had conflicting thoughts that he didn't care to share with the group. Legolas saw Aragorn carrying the same puzzled looked and continued to ponder as well. He knew nothing of her history to judge her on that and if indeed she was "created" for this purpose there probably wasn't much she could do while Sauron was alive with the ring on hand.

The last three lines of the poem came to him and started to repeat over and over again. Only another guardian can kill a guardian, he figured. That must be why she has to be the one to kill them. Legolas looked around and saw Boromir speaking to Aragorn, who kept a temperate attitude despite the fact the Gondorian was frantic. The prince saw Frodo sigh and look as if he needed to say something but couldn't catch anyone's eye to speak to him. Legolas finally stood up and tried to silence the bickering and quarreling. All eyes turned to him.

"The guardian has no choice but to venture back to Mordor. According to that poem, only she would be able to stop the others while all other blades would break," Legolas stated and saw a relief in Frodo's eyes. 

"Elven logic!" Gimli proclaimed "They're flesh and blood; all we have to do is kill them like they were an orc." Legolas' temper flared as he sent a glare to the dwarf.

"Apparently ignorance is a strong point in dwarves because you have missed all the council that has been--" the Elf was interrupted by a striking loud "Enough." More surprisingly, the yell came from Frodo, who seem to look enraged at the fighting. He no longer seemed the short, timid hobbit that had been brought into Rivendell but a six-foot warrior annoyed with the racket his troops were creating. All noise ceased with even his hobbit group surprised by his outburst.

"This is getting us nowhere. The guardian didn't kill me when I went to visit her though she could have with great ease and stolen the ring. She's earned my trust, and I also trust both the council of Elrond and of Gandalf to know that if she must come along to do what she must do, then so be it." Frodo stated more calmly then his outburst would have suggested. Legolas sat back down feeling slightly ashamed at jumping down the dwarf's throat. He still didn't like or trust the idea of the guardian joining them, but he allowed himself not to be bothered with it knowing it'd only create more problems.

Aragorn smiled and spoke up after a few slow minutes had passed "Well, I guess that's the end of the discussion." Legolas looked at the dwarf and Gondorian, both looking displeased by the fact that such a creature would be traveling with them. He could understand how Boromir felt with his homeland under attack by Sauron's forces and for him to travel with a guardian of that same evil was almost to betray his nation.

Pippin, Merry and Sam kept neutral looks, but he could tell that neither of them felt that this was not a good idea, but they followed Frodo and his advice holding it into heavy consideration. Aragorn and he seem to share the same ideas-- not trusting and not bothered. Everyone began to go their separate ways with Legolas being one of the lasts to leave.

PS I'm a few chapters ahead and plan to go into the Two Towers books and Return of the King. Any suggestions? Thanks and keep reviewing.

PPS This was also a little rushed so, errors may be more noticeable than usual. 


	5. Chapter 4: Of Logic and Drawings

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: I think I'm now posting this to see if I can finish this idea. 

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Chapter 4: Of Logic and Drawings

Boromir, son of Gondor, swung with all his might at the ranger, who blocked his attack with ease only to be moved by the power behind the swing. Their swords sung with the sound of metal cutting through the evening air. He'd needed to take some of his anger out and asked Strider to spar with him. Prior to the spar, the news that a treacherous Elf was to join them had brought him to the brink of insanity.

He rode into Rivendell seeking help and got back the hand of an enemy almost slapping him in the face for wanting help. He blocked the ranger's slash attempt and parried a few more times still thinking. Boromir returned the attacks by sending a few Strider's way. He couldn't believe that most of the fellowship was falling behind the Ringbearer's opinion of this woman. 

Strider finally parried then spun around and inverted his blade but purposely missed Boromir giving him a warning look. The Gondorian shook his head and wondered how Strider could seem so patient all this time even now with him.

"You'd be dead, my friend." Aragorn said and sheathed his blade. Boromir did the same not noticing that he was sweating. He nodded knowing he would be dead, but in battle he was never this distracted. Aragorn started to walk with Boromir following. 

"Thanks again," Boromir said simply.  
"I know what troubles you, Boromir, and I can't say anything that'll change your mind, but I do offer this council. Speak to the guardian."

Boromir stopped and looked at Aragorn as if he had grown a second head. Anger boiled within him, but he let it subside. "He's trying to help you," a calm voice from within said. He didn't like the idea of being in the same building as the enemy; now Strider asked him to seek some comfort by speaking to the bane of the his existence.

"Have you?" he asked staring dead in the ranger's fair eyes.

"No," Aragorn said then looked up to a window high in one of the buildings that towered above the gardens, "but I have seen others do what I just asked you to do and find a bit of comfort." Boromir didn't say anything for a while. Every bone in his body said that it was a bad idea, but somewhere in the back of his mind, curiosity had set in, deeply rooted under the rage. 

"I won't promise you anything, Aragorn." he stated and sighed deeply. They grasped forearms, a gesture of friendship, then Boromir left to head back to his room. Aragorn's advise was not without it's own wisdom, but every time he thought about it, a sting of betrayal entered his heart pushing the advise away as being folly.

He didn't trust these Elves and half Elves nor did he trust the magic types, leaving him to believe the half lings, innocent minded they seemed, or the dwarfs. Aragorn though was none of these; therefore, he trusted Aragorn above the rest. They became fast friends, but he kept himself distant from everyone. He was here to receive help for his land not make friends, be merry and to certainly not fraternize with an enemy, whether former or current.

Boromir stopped halfway and sat down on a couch in one of the open rooms then stared at the Elven designs. Beautiful as the carvings were, it didn't matter much to him; he had a purpose here. The more he pondered the deeper funk he put himself into. An overwhelming curiosity washed over him once again burying the rage, and Boromir found himself getting up and walking to a room--not to his room though. He asked around and found where this "guardian's" room was and walked there not focusing on anything else but getting there.

When he finally approached the room, the door was open all the way showing a half a dozen candles lit. The evening had only dulled the room with the candle flickers not casting many shadows on the surrounding objects. Boromir entered the room looking around. "Such a nice room for the Dark Lord's henchmen." he mused and saw a figure propped up on the window ceiling.

Boromir examined the person seeing an Elven female sitting on the window seal, left leg straight out with her right leg bent for support and back against the frame. She held a book in her hands with her left hand, gloved, steadying it and her right hand making sweeping marks on the page. She wore a white shirt with a black vest of possible mail over it, fitted black pants and laced boots below the knee, black as well. In the corner he saw her black cloak.

"This has to be her; none of the Elf females wore that much dark clothing," he thought and walked closer. She didn't seem disturbed by his presence and made no effort to communicate. Boromir felt in the pit of his stomach a twinge of guilt for coming here. Even exiting would leave him guilty of even thinking about considering an enemy as an ally. 

"Why does it pain you to enter my door when it's open for all to pass through?" she asked when he was no more than five feet away. Boromir felt flushed for even a hinted thought of fear being mentioned and stood sternly where he was. He knew this was a bad idea and went against his gut feeling.

"Aragorn told me to talk to you." She didn't rise from her work and continued to draw human figures from what he could tell.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Boromir noticed that she spoke evenly and calmly as if there were not a care in the world. It bothered him because they were at war.

"I was told you'd join the fellowship. I can't stand the idea of an enemy being in the mist of possible heroes." he stated trying to hide his anger that came out anyway. Once again, she did not pull away from her work.

"Your pride is a worse enemy than I ever could be." Boromir sighed deeply trying to control the sudden rage that once again boiled up inside. He was now being insulted by a lower life form like the orcs--a monster--a creation of the Dark Lord they fought now. She continued "I find your conflict interesting. You wanted to use the most evil weapon against the enemy knowing it'd mean the demise of whomever wields it and Middle Earth, and yet, you find your anger easily placed in me because I was created for evil. Evil is evil no matter who uses it or for what reason."

The final comment sent Boromir forward grabbing the guardian's throat now in complete rage. An agent of evil that probably killed his people long ago and now how the audacity to compare herself, a carrier of evil, to him, an honorable warrior. She didn't struggle or even move; her Elven eyes stared into his not even afraid. 

"How can you say such?" he asked her with his voice tense. He tightened his grip but still allowed her to breathe--just in small gasps.

"I do not desire the ring as you do," she paused regaining a breath, "therefore, I do not cross into madness" she croaked out with her eyes still steady on his.

Boromir let go and moved back. How she knew he had thought of the ring astounded him, and he couldn't be angry now. His foot tapped the edge of something; he bent down to grab it. The book she was drawing in was opened to her latest work he figured. To his surprise it was a rough drawing of him and Aragorn sparring earlier. There were faint outlines and the beginnings to shading in the background. He marveled at the drawing then handed the book and the charcoal back to her not looking into her eyes.

He'd lost control and felt justified in doing so but just empty from trying the act. His emotions were once again thrown into turmoil. He could have killed one of the worst enemies of the Enemy, but he stopped short. Boromir now didn't how feel: guilty for failing, relieved in stopping or intrigued for listening.

"You couldn't have killed me." she stated flatly. Boromir looked at her oddly. "You couldn't. Only guardians can kill other guardians."

"I hear your confidence but don't see your reasoning," Boromir said now annoyed by her sudden cockiness.

"We, guardians, were created for certain purposes and were made from the purest of various species making us next to unstoppable." 

"And how is that so?"

She shrugged her shoulder closing her book and turned to face him. For the first time since he arrived, Boromir noticed that she carried the same Elven beauty as any other of her species would, even to say as beautiful as Lady Arwen. The Elf maiden's enthrallment seemed to hold him there.

"I do not know; maybe magic was used to make the procedure work." she said getting up and setting her book next to two weapons. Boromir snapped out of her spell and stood there not knowing exactly what to say. 

All he could feel was confusion. "It's late." he simply said and left the room without turning back. 

*Next few chapters will be of different points of the journey; any suggestions, leave with the review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5: Echoes of the Past

Summary: Alternate Universe. A legend of five guardians created by Sauron arises in Rivendell. One of the guardians brings her tale and must return to Mordor to do what's needed to be done but to what sacrifice, she doesn't know. Set after the Council of Elrond but before the fellowship leaves to their journey.

Rating: PG now but PG-13 to R in later chapters

Comments: I never get enough comments, good or bad. Review please. It helps to know what sucks and what sucks less. Lol 

Author's Note: I'm starting to have huge jumps in these parts. My apologies if you get confused, but most of the time, it's pretty self explanatory on where it's at in the movie and/or books.

Final Note: This is only undergoing a few drafts, so don't freak about errors.

****

Five of Five: A Guardian's Tale

Chapter 5: Echoes of the Past

The winter winds whirled and whipped around the fellowship sending the already uncomfortable group into further discomfort. After searching through the endless branches and winter-dead shrubbery, Meriadoc sighed and looked at the fellowship. He already missed being in the company of Bilbo and the Elves. Pippin seem to adjust better being intrigued by every new place they went to and talking to the various company; then again, Pippin seemed to go through life as if it were a new experience oblivious to the fact if he had done it before. Merry liked to speak with the company but never searched anyone out; shyness overcame curiosity most of the time.

He shared in the same curiosity that Frodo did for the guardian, or the nightwalker as Boromir and Gimli often called her, but never had the courage to talk to her even though questions of her life filled his mind with a slight wonder. The nightwalker name seemed so crude, but he guessed, it was fitting for her and she didn't seem bothered by it. Then again, nothing seem to bother her which brought up why nothing seemed to bother her. During the few days, he had seen her eat next to nothing and still travel quickly with the leaders, Gandalf and Aragorn. 

Merry didn't notice that the sun was dipping into the horizon pouring out deep red and violet hues into the sky that faded into a deep navy as it reached Middle Earth again. The young hobbit gripped his cloak looking around. The surroundings grew darker with shadows creating holes for creatures to crawl into, and soon, Merry wasn't focusing on the road but the ever increasingly daunting surroundings. Merry's lack of attention caused him to trip over a branch rolling slightly to the side of the road and down a steep hill. Through the spinning he thought he heard his named called by Pippin. The images of grass, dirt and limbs blurred together along with voices as he continued to tumble.

After what seemed an eternity of tumbling, Merry opened his eyes and saw the nightwalker sliding down carefully then crouch over him offering a hand up. He gazed around seeing he was now about 50 or more feet below the group, who stood on the edges watching now. Aragorn slide down grasping limbs and trees to steady himself just as Merry had grasped the hand of the guardian, who pulled him up with great ease.

"Are you all right, Merry?" the ranger asked looking him over thoroughly.

"I think I'm fine," the hobbit responded slightly shaky. Above he saw Gandalf instruct the group to watch the edge then Merry started to walk but now felt a slight bit of pain in his ankle. The more he tried to climb and walk the greater the pain became till his ankle was throbbing with the pain now feeling like fire churning beneath his skin. He yelped and sat down again. Strider walked over quickly and examined his ankle.

"You might have twisted it, my friend, or worse broken it," Strider said with a look that meant Merry wasn't able to climb up the side.  
"I'll carry him on my back till at least we get up this steep ground. You can fix his ankle up there, Aragorn." the guardian suggested still kneeled down at Merry's level.  
"Can you make it up there with an extra weight?" Strider asked looking at her curiously. She nodded then examined the hill again. It was basically a landslide of dirt with a few roots protruding out and curled back into the soil in some places.

"Lead me, and I can carry Merry up," she said at last. Merry hesitated at climbing onto her back; he still felt uneasy around her and was sure he would not know how to pass the moments of silence if he were to stay with her that long. She turned around and gave him a concerned look. He jumped onto her back grabbing onto her shoulders first then encircling his hands around her neck.

She slowly got up and let Strider start climbing then followed slowly not to jolt Merry or to bounce him. The pain in his ankle started to grow again shooting up his shin and calf. Once again, he yelped causing the Elf to stop and turn her head slightly.  
"You'll be fine, little one; I won't drop you. You'll be past the hill and waking again in no time," she said and resumed her climbing. Something in her voice relaxed him and the pain seemed to become tolerable. On the last small climb, Strider helped her up then she once again kneeled down to let Merry down carefully.

Aragorn began to look at Merry's ankle that had swollen up quite a bit. All the time Strider was bathing, setting and wrapping his ankle the Elf female remained crouched to the ground watching over him as evening progressed into night. When Strider finished, Merry's hobbit companions stood near him ready to help him walk.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk easily, little one. Let me carry you again." the nightwalker offered. Merry had started to feel sick from the pain and hopped on again wrapping his hands around her neck. Once again, she raised up slowly and placed both hand under his butt forming a seat creating a chair. Merry tried to balance his weight so she wouldn't feel such a tug. Frodo stayed beside the guardian while Sam and Pippin followed behind as the group once again traveled.

Merry put his head on her shoulder still feeling his ankle throb. It gave him no comfort but holding his head up was making him more dizzy, and he had altogether given up on balancing his weight. She didn't seem to notice and felt is if she carried him with great ease. Merry noticed that her hair and clothing smelled like smoke--almost a clean scent of ashes which reminded him of Gandalf and Bilbo. The scent calmed him a bit as he watched ahead the road growing darker. His mind felt light with the idea of him moving without him moving himself. His ankle still plagued him though.

Night was practically over them revealing a blanket of stars. The forest was now a sanctuary for creatures of evil that wanted to hide and watch the fellowship travel. Merry gripped the Elf's neck unknowingly more. The group kept traveling with Gandalf providing a small bit of light to guide them. The light didn't give the wounded hobbit much comfort. 

It occurred to him that he had done exactly what he said he wouldn't do: let the silence be the only thing that is mention while he traveled with the guardian. Merry had pondered something that had nagged his thoughts since Pip knocked over the drawing book, and now, Merry decided to finally ask.

"Who is the drawing of the male Elf?" he asked her in the darkness. Only a faint hint of her face could be seen in the darkness. She kept her eyes forward but answered him quietly.

"That was my father; that drawing was the first I ever did." Merry now became suddenly fascinated with the idea of an artist being among the group.  
"Was that before you became a guardian?" Merry asked not considering his manners. Frodo gave him a "shhh." The hobbit now wished he hadn't asked such a offensive sounding question now feeling embarrassed. 

"Your question is valid, Merry, and yes, it was before I was made into a nightwalker. There was still war going on, and throughout it I drew what I could, and even after I was a guardian, I drew." she answered and slowed her pace as the group stopped. Merry was relieved when they had stopped for the night even though this darkness was more unsettling to him than the pain.

The Elf let him down easily and began to walk to a different area when Merry grabbed her long cloak. She turned around and looked down slightly concerned mixed with curiosity. The hobbit once again built up his courage and asked her to sit down and tell him stories of her past.

"What do you want hear?" she asked sitting down. A small fire was built in the center with the fellowship around it. 

"Everything," the hobbit simply said. Around him the companions seemed to wait for the stories as well maybe just as curious or just interested.

"You mentioned my father earlier so, I'll speak about him. His skill in blacksmithing allowed him to be chosen as one of the original Elven smiths that forged the three rings just before Sauron created the One Ring. He was the one who created the Elven weapons I carry," she began and pulled out on of the three bladed weapons than resumed, "the weapons were created for my hands and were practiced by me, but during the war between Sauron and the Men and Elves, his life was lost and so were his plans for this weapon." Gandalf looked captivated.

"Does the weapon contain any power?" Gimli asked fingering his ax handle idly.

"It doesn't, nor did it make me the creature I am." she answered. Merry felt like a teenage hobbit sitting around a camp fire telling scary stories on clear cool night, but this night was not cool but very cold with the fire giving out next to no warmth with stories containing more cold sting than the winter air..

"What my father didn't see was my assimilation into a nightwalker," she said looking into the fire. Her eyes carried a look of hurt or guilt, Merry couldn't tell. Her face was as marble stone showing no sign of emotion, but her eyes told a different story.

"Why you?" Boromir asked staring at her which made Merry slightly glare at the man for sounding slightly hatful. The nightwalker kept her gaze at the fire.

"I'm not sure. Three Elves and two Men were made into nightwalkers; the other two Elves were the sons and daughters of the blacksmiths, like I was," she said her voice more deadpan than usual. Merry shifted his weight uneasily. He had heard of orcs being made from Elves, but Merry had no idea how. That thought seemed fearful to him.

"And the two Men?" the ranger asked.

"One was a woman whose husband was a general, and the other, I'm not sure. Whatever trace of humanity they had was erased when we were converted." The guardian now broke her fix on the fire and looked at the fellowship. Merry saw most were uneasy at the thought of how she was "created".

The nightwalker got to a crouching position and began another tale "Whenever we were chosen, it didn't take long to gather us. In the darkest night, we were stolen from our homes and families and brought to the fires of Mordor" The Elf's eyes were focused back on the fire watching it dance in the wind remembering the past that seemed imbedded into the darkness of her soul. She continued "The first part wasn't that bad. We were thrown into pits to fight for our lives. With the "test" over, we were tortured night after night for weeks and weeks. After a while I and the others became numb from the experience. At one point we were to turn into orcs, but Sauron had devised another plan." Now, all eyes were transfixed on the nightwalker's tale. 

"We were cut open," she said ever so quietly then moved her arm to the light rolling up the sleeve to reveal a vertically scar that started at her wrist and went to her elbow. Merry felt a tremor of pain just looking at the scar forgetting his own pain for a brief moment. The scar looked like it was unevenly cut and crudely done by a dull blade leaving a raised mark. She continued with her voice just as calm as when she spoke to Frodo "Our blood was drained from our bodies almost killing us and replaced with orc blood. At first none of our bodies wanted to adjust to the blood, and we spent years trying to fight back the now poison within our bodies. When things looked better, Sauron allowed him to be bled slightly so we could have his blood course in our veins. This too met with resistance and ended in submission."

Merry felt sick now thinking of the images the Elf described and leaned back trying to keep from fainting. How anyone could go through that and have the kindness that was bestowed upon him was beyond his belief. "Or is this an act?" his mind argued. The hobbit came to the conclusion that it couldn't be possible for such a vile creature to be kind unless there was some kindness there to begin with.

"That's impossible; you'd be dead now." Boromir said slightly rattled by the information. The Elf didn't move or say anything. The hobbit watched the guardian stare queerly at the fire again then open her mouth slightly to speak again.

"We were dead but not dead; we felt alive but were not. After the darkness had runs it's course, we were tortured more with the pain now coming as a wanted pain, and our bodies were scorched with fire marked for all to see what we were," she finished.

Gimli scoffed "I don't believe that either." The guardian removed the glove she wore on her left hand and showed a burn scar on the top of her hand of Elven script. Gandalf reached over and pulled her hand to him reading. Merry shuddered thinking of the pain that must have accompanied the scars. His mind felt over whelmed by the information. The whole thing sounded like a fairy tale told to warn people or frighten children from wandering out into the darkness. 

But here and now, he looked upon someone who had been wronged greatly, denied the fruits of life he and the rest of his companions had tasted. He pitied her and felt better about being around her knowing that dark past.

"Five of five," Gandalf announced to the group and gave the nightwalker's hand back to her in which she promptly gloved again, as if ashamed or hiding the fact she was a dark creation.

Most the faces looked grave, and those that didn't were skeptical and looked down upon her for even considering to say such. He knew of the Gondorian's loath of her and saw a look of doubt upon Boromir's face. The night's wind seem to send a chill warning the group that it was too late for this discussion. Aragorn and Legolas took a place to guard half the night while everyone else laid down as the final fridge wind brushed coarsely again their faces.

***

Morning came sooner than Merry expected and much to the hobbit's surprise he was the first one up besides the watchers Gimli and Boromir. Beside him was the nightwalker's things and under a compulsion, he looked through the items to find the book of drawings. "Your getting as bad as Pippin!" a voice said protesting. The hobbit sighed and put the book back. "I'll just ask to see it," his mind made up.

Merry stood up and realized in flash that his ankle was nowhere near ameliorated and sat down again trying to regain the breath that caught in his throat from the sudden pain. Pippin walked to him concerned.  
"You still aren't able to walk yet, Merry?" he asked. Merry shook his head and got up again this time with the aid of Pippin. Aragorn came to check on him and seeing that the ankle looked slightly better he began to gather the group. Wounded, Merry felt like dead weight just slowing the group down. The nightwalker walked to him after gathering her things and crouched down in front of him.

"I can see by the way you strain to balance that you haven't fully recovered. Hop on; I'll let you rest on me again," she offered once again kindly. Merry nodded.  
"I'd like to see you drawing book the next time we rest if that's fine," he requested. Merry jumped on her back as best he could, and she lifted him once again using her arms as a chair.

"You may see my work," she said simply and joined the now forming fellowship line behind Legolas. 


End file.
